Through It All
by JuliaRosexoxo
Summary: As Kirk and his crew board the USS Enterprise once again, they are given a new crew member who brings a shock to them all, especially Jim. Will she be good for them, or just put them in danger? Does she even know what she is doing? Jim/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a story idea I got a while back. I finally got a chance to start writing it! Yes, there is an OC love interest for Kirk. She is my creation. :) This fanfic is set about a year or two after the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of these characters except for the new girl (I can't tell you her name yet!) and maybe some other characters later on in the story. And yes, Asogoria is a real Star Trek planet. But I don't know the details on it. **

**I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R :)**

* * *

Kirk

"You have GOT to be kidding me" I walked inside the bar with Bones behind me. "This place is busier than ever!" We just got home from a six-month rescue mission and were looking forward to relaxing at the bar.

"No kidding. I thought you said this place was nice. I can't even move." Bones grumbled as we pushed through the bodies to the front. I snagged us two seats at the bar and immediately ordered something to drink. Bones got straight up whiskey. No surprise there. "Have they given you your next report?" He asked me before I could even get in a sip. That's Bones. Wanting to know what is five steps ahead when I'm still looking behind me at the last one.

"No. And honestly, I'm not worried about it. Seriously Bones, let's just relax for once. We've been working non-stop and I just want to drink without worrying about getting drunk.

"Well I would like to know when we get back on that dreaded ship." Bones threw down the glass of whiskey before I could even open my mouth to respond. He pushed the glass forward, informing the bartender he wanted another.

"Bones. Drop it." He rolled his eyes as I finished my drink and signaled for another. I scoped out the place looking for women. Someone pushed against me as they sat down on the other side of me. I turned my head to glare but froze, my mouth open. I slowly turned back to the bartender who was pushing my now full glass across the bar to me. "Make that two." I told him holding up two fingers.

"I think I can get my own, thanks." She barely glanced at me and ordered a drink. The exact same thing I was having.

She was gorgeous. Long brown hair with bangs that covered her eyes. She had two red streaks. One on the right side of her head, flowing down in perfect wave with the rest of her hair. And another among her bangs. Usually I hate when girls throw random colors in their hair, but on her it was hot. No, actually it was flattering. It didn't make her look tough like most girls would be going for. It just accentuated her skin tone. Which, by the way, was a nice tan; like she had been living at the beach. She looked to be about 21 or 22.

"Who said I was getting it for you?" I said, turning my whole body to face her. She looked at me again, but this time she held the stare with her piercing blue eyes. "You saying you weren't?" She shot back, turning back to the bartender who was now handing her a glass. She gave him a light smile and a nod before looking back at me. I couldn't help but glance back down at her lips. She had the most captivating smile. It was small, but genuine in a way that could only be beautiful.

"Actually, no, it wasn't. It's for that hot babe over there." I pointed to the girl sitting at a table behind us. I gave her a smirk and stood up, walking towards the girl. I blew out a sigh once I knew my back was completely turned to her. I have never been lost for words in front of a girl like that. I barely got a look at her and she had me gaping.

I put the drink down on the table as she smiled flirtatiously up at me. "Enjoy" I said without even looking at her as I kept walking towards the bathroom. I pushed the door open and immediately walked to the sink. I leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror. Damn. I was pale. I wonder if she noticed.

I glided my hand under the faucet and splashed my face with water. The water cut off once my hand left the sink bowl. I looked in the mirror again and blew out a big breath. I shook my head and glared back at my reflection. Game time.

I sauntered back out, only to halt again in shock. She wasn't there. I glanced around the bar as best I could in the crowd. She was gone. She had _left_! I glared at the air as I walked back to the bar, now more with an angry glide. I hit Bones on the back, "I'm outta here." I didn't even wait for a response as I stormed out. I have never had a girl leave without at least flirting with me.

"Heartbroken? Already?" I glared at Bones who was trailing behind me.

"I just need sleep." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Right." For Bone's sake, I ignored that and kept walking. I didn't feel like hitting anyone tonight.

* * *

Kirk

"Captain James T. Kirk. You have an emergency call." I groaned as I turned over, squinting my eyes at the numbers on my ceiling. 5:38. Who would be calling now?

I shifted towards the edge of the bed and grabbed the phone. "Hello" I mumbled, laying my head back on the pillow. I just wanted to sleep.

"Captain Kirk this is headquarters. We have an emergency rescue mission we are sending you and your crew on. We need you to report to the shuttle immediately. It will be leaving in 12 minutes." A woman reported to me professionally. By the end of her explanation I was out of my bed and trying to get my shoes on. I had quickly pulled on my pants and shirt from my closet. In emergency, you move fast.

"On my way." I spoke with seriousness in my voice. All the fun was over. I had to get back to commanding sooner than I had bargained for.

I was there in five minutes. I saw Bones and Uhura coming from the other direction. We all nodded gravely as we boarded the shuttle, waiting for the other seventeen people this shuttle could hold. I noticed one shuttle already taking off, as I'm sure twenty others have. The USS Enterprise has a large crew of 800 people. It still amazes me that every single one of them can be trusted to make it on board in an emergency. I waited impatiently as I noticed the others rush on. Chekov, Sulu, Scotty. All of them. The only one who seemed calm was Spock. But that was expected. He sat next to Uhura who grabbed his hand.

We were at headquarters boarding the Enterprise in no time. I went straight for the bridge where I grabbed my report and sat down in my chair. I skimmed it rather quickly and then got on the intercom. "This is the captain speaking. As you all know we have been brought together for a rescue mission. Agosoria is in trouble. They have been attacked by an unknown source. As you all should know, Agosoria is a very small planet, but a planet nonetheless. We aren't talking about a village or even a country attacked. All of Agosoria has been taken over. It's a small planet, but its big ground to cover. We have four other starships that will be landing at different points of the planet. Our job is to get in there and figure out who the attacker is. For those of you who will be out there, if you run into an Agosorian, bring them back to the ship. But do not go out of your way to find them. That is not our current mission. Just find out who it is, and where the Agosorians may be kept. They have all disappeared. There is not a trace on land. They must be held captive underground maybe, or in caves. I honestly don't know. Now, you know what to do. Oh, and one more thing…be careful. Kirk out."

I slumped back in my chair and began to process what was happening as Chekov informed everyone that we would be there in an hour. I looked around at my crew. Every one of them was getting prepared for the mission. There was a tinge of excitement in the air, along with a bit of tension. I heard the turbolift swish open as someone boarded the bridge. I was put off by the walk. Usually you heard the tapping of a rather hurried or crisp walk. This was calm and slow. "McCoy, I was told to report to you." That voice…

"Doctor McCoy" Bones instinctively said as he turned to what must be a new ensign. We both froze as we saw what was in front of us.

It was the girl from the bar. She had her arms crossed across her chest and a bored look on her face. Her head turned towards me as she saw the movement, and she too looked shock. But her expression quickly turned into a smirk, "Well, well. Where's that drink? Captain."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Yes, I will take criticism haha! :) **

**Julia Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I want to thank amroberts17 for commenting! Thanks to her, you all are getting a new chapter! Haha! But seriously, if you guys review, then I will post a lot faster. & thank you for favoriting/alerting this story! I was so excited to see that people were interested in it! But again, pleaseee PLEASE review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Star Trek. But the girl is my own creation!**

* * *

Previously:

_"Doctor McCoy" Bones instinctively said as he turned to what must be a new ensign. We both froze as we saw what was in front of us. _

_ It was the girl from the bar. She had her arms crossed across her chest and a bored look on her face. Her head turned towards me as she saw the movement, and she too looked shock. But her expression quickly turned into a smirk, "Well, well. Where's that drink? Captain."_

* * *

I must be dreaming. This is impossible! I stood up quickly, "How did you get on board? You are trespassing on a federal starship!" It wasn't the first thing I thought of, but it was the most appropriate.

"Not really. I'm kind of supposed to be here." She responded without blinking an eye. The fact that I was superior to her did not faze her at all. She should be at least giving me some respect. "You have 30 seconds to explain why you are onboard this ship." I walked right up to her and looked down at her with my hardest stare. Now I was just annoyed. If she was supposed to be here, I would know. Plus, if she was a new ensign, or anyone working here for that matter, she would be in uniform. Instead, she was wearing ripped up jeans, tennis shoes, and a vintage t-shirt of Green Day. She was NOT meant to be here.

"Well, if you must know," She began, venom dripping with every word, "I was sent on board as a doctor for McCoy. Supposedly, you guys are running low on good doctors. Now, I didn't ask to be here. Actually, I would rather be in a boxing ring with the biggest, scariest THING in this universe than here…on this ship. But I didn't exactly have a choice." Her face was exactly three inches away from mine by the time she finished. She was obviously pissed. "What is your name ensign?" I asked her, not backing down. Her eyes got bigger and she turned around in a swirl, walking away from me. She spun back around to face me. I could tell that now, she was definitely upset. "I'm NOT an ensign! I'm not even a part of the Federation! I don't WANT to be here! But…unfortunately…my father is a doctor for the federation, well, he was, and I learned a lot from him. I know everything there is to medicine and treating people. And now, you are one short on head doctors." She spun around to face Bones, "Which I'm guessing you didn't even notice. Don't you want to know where Dr. Lawson is? I mean, he is your head doctor. Without him, sickbay would be chaotic! You can't do it alone, correct?" She stared him down and he just looked at her, stunned.

"I haven't had a chance to go to sickbay. Why? Is he not here?" I could tell Bones was freaking out inside. He can't control every nurse and doctor and patient in sickbay. Especially in a rescue mission. "No, he isn't. That's why I'm here." She replied, cooling down.

"Where is he?" I asked. Even if this is true, why would they send some random girl on board to do something that any doctor of the federation could come on board to do.

The girl looked at me with a somber expression, "Dead. He's dead." Bones' eyes bulged and he unwrapped his arms, "Bloody Christ how did that happen? He was fine two days ago!" The girl kept her eyes on me. "I don't know. But when I tried to wake him up to answer the emergency call, he wouldn't. He was dead. I haven't been told how he died yet. I didn't even get a chance to feel the loss." She didn't drop her eyes at all. For some reason she just looked at me. And then I understood. She knew who I was. She knew how my father died to save me, my mother, and four hundred other people. She knew that I knew what it was like to feel a loss, even if it was before I was born. "He was your father." I whispered.

"The federation wouldn't accept the fact that they didn't have a doctor to come on board. They knew how well trained I was and they made me come, even though I wasn't a part of Starfleet. Even though I want nothing to do with it." After she finished, she turned back to Bones. "So, long story short, I was told to report to you. Hi, I'm your new head doctor, Janie Lawson."

Bones just stared at her shocked. He was still trying to register everything he was just told. Lawson dead, his daughter here, his daughter working as head doctor. Everything. "Bones! Focus." I snapped him out of his thoughts as he jumped and looked at me. He nodded his head and took the girl-Janie- lightly by the shoulder and led her off the bridge, explaining what she had to do, what she was in charge of.

I sighed and turned back to the rest of the crew. I noticed Pike was on call. He had seen the whole thing. "Well…I was hoping to get a chance to explain all that before she got up there." He said somberly. I just gave him an exasperated look and collapsed back in my chair. She was here. On this ship. And she had a name. Janie. She looked the same as last night. Just as beautiful. Also, just as mean. Except now she had a reason to be harsh. I couldn't imagine _finding_ my father dead, and immediately having to take over his job, which I hated, without even knowing why he was dead. Without getting a chance to let it sink in. No wonder she was so bitter this morning.

"Captain" I looked up to see Chekov staring at me expectantly. "Yes, Chekov?" I asked him.

"Are zou ready, zir?" He asked me in a duh tone.

"Oh! Yes, yes, punch it Sulu." I focused on what was in front of me and decided to deal with Janie later. I knew she was going through a rough time but she still needed to learn some ground rules.

* * *

"Bones, are we all set in here?" I asked as I walked into the sickbay. Both he and Janie looked up at me. She immediately looked back down, avoiding my eyes. "Uhm, yeah, we're ready. All the doctors and nurses are prepared. I thought we weren't going after the people of Agosoria yet though."

"We aren't but if we come across some we can't just leave them there. I don't expect many but just in case, be prepared." I explained. He nodded his head.

"Captain?" I turned to Janie who was now looking right at me. She had this kind of determination in her eyes. "Yes?" I was shocked by her formality. She seemed a lot more calm than she was earlier.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" She asked kindly and formally. I nodded my head and we walked into the hall. "Yes…ugh…doctor?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my attitude this morning and…last night. I don't want you to think of me as some cocky, self-absorbed girl who thinks she can do whatever she wants." She explained. I was taken aback. What happened? Both times I met her she seemed defiant. Now she is acting like a teacher's pet who just got in trouble. "You behavior this morning was completely acceptable under conditions. I apologize for my accusations. And also, I'm sorry about your father…" I responded. I felt horrible about accusing her of trespassing and jumping on her.

"It's okay. It happens…I guess." She whispered. I could tell she was still consuming the information. I guessed it hadn't registered yet. I could completely understand. "Anyways, thank you for understanding Captain. I guess I should…get back to work." She threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing back to the sickbay. She had a little smile on her face but I could tell it was forced "Of course…and Janie…last night? I don't believe I met you last night." I smiled at her, pretending to be confused. She looked at me, confused herself for a moment. But then it dawned on her what I was doing and a genuine smile appeared on her face. "Forget it" She replied and walked back to the sickbay. I watched the doors slide closed behind her before heading to the turbolift.

Janie was a lot different than the girl from the bar last night. Then again, a lot of things changed for her over night. Looking at last night, she seemed like a fun, confident girl. She held herself well and could take care of herself. She didn't need a man. Looking at today, she was sweet and kind. She was even conscience of what she says and does. Either way, I liked her. She was different. She wasn't a Barbie who wanted to get my attention and be one of my one night stands. But on the other hand, she didn't ignore me and scoff at me. But…she'd only been here for a day. So why am I even trying to judge her reactions to me this soon?

I didn't want to get in her pants. I just wanted to get to know her. She seemed like she needed someone. And for some reason, I wanted to be that someone. A friend. We all need one.

We were about to stop above Agosoria. I had already appointed those who would beam down there. It was two groups of five. Hopefully they were get in and get out. I walked into the transporter room and nodded at Scotty. "Ready boys?" I asked my crew, half of which were standing on the platform. They all nodded their heads. "You're not going with them?" I turned around to see Janie standing behind me. I raised my eyebrows to her. "Sorry, I was just curious as to what was going on." She explained, sheepishly.

"Well, to answer your question, no. I'm staying on board this time. I might go down next time when we know where the Agosorians are." I told her. She walked up to stand next to me.

"But it's _your_ crew. Plus, if anyone has any ideas of where and what, it would be you wouldn't it? I mean, you must be captain for something. I heard you had pretty good instincts. You would probably have the best luck at this." I turned my whole body to face her and gave her a crazy look. What was she thinking? "Sorry, just my opinion." She whispered, looking at her feet. I looked back up at my first group going out They had just disappeared. The other five stepped up to the platform and Scotty was counting down. "Hold it!" I closed my eyes. I cannot believe I'm doing this.

I walked up to the platform and turned to face Scotty. "Okay, you're a go." Scotty just gave me a weird look. "What are ya doin' Captain?" He asked me.

"I didn't mean you had to take my advice." I looked at Janie who had whispered so softly that I could barely hear her. She sounded like a scared little girl. Her eyes had gone round and she just looked at my standing form on the platform. "Are you…okay?" I asked her. Why is this girl so confusing?

"I just don't want to get you killed or anything." She spoke up a little. Oh.

"If I get killed, it will be my own fault. Don't worry." I told her at the exact same time that Scotty said, "Ya gonna get him killed, no doubt 'bout it."  
He said, matter-of-factly.

"Look, Scotty. She had a point. That's why I'm doing this." I turned back to Janie. "You're right. If anyone could find out what's going on. It's probably me," I said, returning to my usual cocky self. "That's why I'm going." She just nodded her head. "If anyone asks, just tell them that I felt like I needed to join my men." I told her. She nodded again, more firmly and determined.

"Good luck Captain" She whispered. I just gave her a nod as she began to disappear. A second later, I was on Agosoria. Well...this will be interesting.

* * *

**R&R please! :)**

**Julia Rose**


End file.
